Una serie de conflictos interminables
by lyzarien
Summary: Una serie de investigaciones para intentar esclarecer la verdad tras la ambivalente vida de esta pareja de jóvenes prometidos, hasta su desaparición en el eje Ecuatorial. Esta historia en realidad simplemente esta plagada de actos de desagrado y disgustos maltrechos.


**Una serie de interminables conflictos**

 **Capítulo 1.**

Si alguna vez existió una mejor forma para definir la relación de la pareja de prometidos de la familia congregada Neutrón – Vortex, esa sería hablar sobre la completa aversión que sentían el uno por el otro. En este sentido se utiliza la palabra "aversión" para definir la poca tolerancia que poseían para permanecer juntos por demasiado tiempo, y aun si de vez en cuando eran obligados a hacerlo, lo hacían de muy mala gana.

ーAsí es ー declaró el castaño arrodillado frente a un charco obscuro sobre la arena; justo en ese momento intentaba analizar el agua molécula por molécula, utilizando un pequeño aparato de su propia invención .

Desde su infancia, Jimmy Neutrón había destacado por tener una mente curiosa por todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor; así mismo, como poseer una insuperable capacidad para crear ostentosos e increíbles aparatos utilizando materiales de su entorno.

ーYo también opino que es cierto, pero no significa que esté de acuerdo con élー dijo la rubia lanzando una piedra plana y grisácea en el lago nebuloso, que dio varios saltos sobre la superficie del agua antes de desaparecer.

Cindy Vortex era poseedora de un variado tipo de inteligencias, entre las que destacaba su desarrollada perspicacia para intuir las cosas más ocultas incluso con el menor indicio, la cuál , no era menos impresionante que su habilidad para la negociación incluso en las peores condiciones. Por otra parte, y a diferencia de su prometido , también gustaba de las actividades físicas y al aire libre, y a pesar de no llegar a ser realmente sobresaliente, sus cualidades eran potencializada por un marcado espíritu competitivo.

Así era pues, los niños de estas familia, no demasiado diferentes en demostrar ser talentosos y habilidosos, pero dadas las condiciones incorrectas una y otra vez, y un millar de malos entendidos, nunca llegaron a llevarse bien. En su vida sólo reconocieron pequeños instantes de alegría conjunta por tenerse el uno al otro, y aun menos comunes indicios de aprecio.

Por esa razón , se hace la oportuna advertencia, de que si se ha iniciado la lectura de esta historia con la intención de descubrir un romántico relato lleno de palabras dulces y gestos de sutiles gentilezas, se incita de inmediato a dejar este escrito, y buscar algo apropiado con su buscador.

Esta historia en realidad simplemente esta plagada de actos de desagrado y disgustos maltrechos.

A pesar de lo que sugieren las amplias investigaciones para intentar esclarecer la verdad tras la ambivalente vida de esta pareja de jóvenes prometidos, quienes compartieron una serie de interminables conflictos hasta perderles la pista una tarde soleada en el altamar cerca del eje Ecuatorial, fácilmente se puede intuir un momento clave que desencadenó la verdadera serie de sus disgustos mutuos.

Aquella mañana, ambos habían sido arrojados a las afueras de su ostentosa mansión como una nueva tentativa de sus progenitores para estrechar su relación como nuevos prometidos. Nada más alejado de la realidad a lo que sus respectivos padres habían esperado pasaba ahora, dado que, después de que sus padres habían ganado la lotería en un sorteo que había impreso dos números ganadores por error, el interventor se había rehusado a dividir el premio, y finalmente habían acordado mudarse a una enorme mansión para vivir todos juntos y compartir los millones, en una zona casi completamente deshabitada del este de Nom, Alaska, las cosas nunca habían marchado del todo bien. (Por alguna razón)

Por ahora, una relativa calma se había mantenido desde que habían llegado a la playa artificial dado que habían acordado el no interferir con las actividades del otro, al menos hasta que llegará la hora de regresar a la mansión.

Fue sólo hasta que el castaño levantó ligeramente la vista del charco, y que divisó una figura casi espectral acercándose por la neblina, que el silencio concluyó.

ーMira. Se acerca por el muelle el banquero y mejor amigo de la familia. Carl Wheezer ーanuncio Jimmy.

ー¿Puedes verlo a través de esa neblina?ーcuestionó la rubia lanzando una nueva piedra al lago con fuerza.

ーNo necesite verlo. Es lo que indica mi nuevo identificador de ADN y compresor de moléculasー explicó el niño sin disimular el orgullo.

ー"Es lo que indica mi nuevo identificador de ADN y compresor de moléculas"ー imitó ella.

ー ¿Tienes un problema conmigo, Vortex?ー cuestionó él, comenzando a sonar enfadadoー ¿O sólo estas celosa de que nunca podrás construir algo tan ingenioso con tus propias manos?

ー ¿Qué tipo de nerd lleva un "microscopio ostentoso" a un día en la playa?ー preguntó ella como burla y haciendo oídos sordos de lo que había dicho.

ー¡Al menos yo no estoy aventando rocas al lago como idiota!ー continuó él.

ー¡¿Qué dijiste?!.ーgritó la rubia dándose la vuelta rápidamente. Al hacerlo, arrojó a la arena la última roca que había tomado y ésta dio los saltos correspondientes como lo hubiese hecho en el agua. Ambos observaron la roca desaparecer en la neblina.

Pronto se escuchó el sonido inconfundible de alguien tragando, y cuando los niños se miraron mutuamente, vieron a la todavía imperceptible figura oculta por la neblina, inclinándose y comenzando a ahogarse.

Ambos se encararon dispuestos a iniciar una discusión.

ー¡Ves lo que provocas!

ー "A los cuatro"ー dijo él, refiriéndose a sus padresー No les va a gustar.

ー¡Ellos nunca lo sabrán!ー dijo ella disgustada.

ー¡Lo sabrán, si se los digo ahora!.ーdijo él comenzando a correr hacia la avenida, colina arriba.

ー¡Espera!ー gritó ella intentando alcanzarlo.

La figura abandonada en la neblina intentó levantar una mano para llamar su atención, pero ellos terminaron por marcharse de la playa salada.

* * *

Si alguna vez han salido de casa imaginando que al volver nada habrá cambiado significativamente, se darán cuenta de lo impactante que sería descubrir que las cualidades físicas del que hacías llamar tu hogar se han modificado hasta ser una pila de polvo negro.

ー No logró entender lo que pudo pasar ー dijo el castaño estupefacto por la visión que tenía frente a él.

ー Pues claro ーdijo la niña rubia adelantándose ーY eso es porque no eras ni remotamente perceptivo de nadaー a su comentario, Jimmy sólo se remitió a fruncir la frente y seguir el mismo camino.

Donde antes había estado la lujosa mansión de la familia Neutrón – Vortex ahora sólo que quedaba un rastro de cenizas moldeadas por el contorno del terreno.

ー Es evidente para cualquiera que hubo un gran incendio que redujo a cenizas nuestra mansión y todo lo que se encontraba en su interiorーcomenzó a explicar la rubia más para si mismaー Y a juzgar por la falta de nubes negras en el cielo y la resistencia al viento que había cuando lanzaba piedras en el lago, lo más seguro es que el incendio se haya propagado tan rápidamente que no haya dado oportunidad de salir a cualquiera que se encontrará en su interior.

El castaño pasaba la punta de los dedos por algunos de los pocos muebles que aún permanecían en pie y de vez en vez acercaba su invento. Su prometida lo contemplaba todo con los brazos cruzados mientras retrocedía lentamente con la intención de obtener una imagen amplia de la escena.

En cierto punto sus caminos estuvieron a punto de encontrarse, a no ser por un par de manos que los detuvo a ambos sujetándolos por los hombros.

ーPor fin…los tengo…. niñosー dijo el banquero Carl intentando recuperar el aliento y justo después respirando por medio de su inhalador.

ー ¡Ella le arrojó la roca, señor banquero Carl!ー acusó el castaño.

El contador hizo un ademán con el puño cerrado hacia la rubia, pero desistió rápidamente para volver a usar su inhalador.

ー Como si le tuviera miedo a un banquero enano que parece de nuestra edadー se burló la rubia.

ー¡Ya se los dije mil veces, niños! ¡No soy un enano! ー se quejó el banquero con exagerado dramatismo y logrando impactar un poco a los niños ー¡Es sólo que mi mamá no tomó suficiente ácido fólico durante el embarazo y ya no quiero hablar de eso!

Al término de la frase el banquero fue sorprendido por otra persona que intentó llamar su atención tocándolo por el hombro, lo cual le hizo dar un brinco del susto.

ー¡Uju juy! ¡Relájate gordito!.ーdijo el niño cubierto de cenizas que vieron al darse la vueltaー Soy el nuevo limpiador de chimeneas en la cuidad y sólo he venido a preguntar si-

De repente el extraño niño interrumpió sus palabras y se hizo paso por entre los tres, claro esta, sin importarle que los rastros de hollín en su ropa se impregnara a los otros presentes.

ー ¡Oye! ¡fíjate por donde caminas!.ーse quejó la rubiaー¿Tienes una idea de lo valiosa que es esta blusa?

ー¿Te he dicho lo mucho que me molesta lo banal que puedes ser a veces, Vortex?ー dijo el castaño, más que por defender al limpiador de hollín, como una excusa para demostrar inconformidad por llevar demasiado tiempo junto a la rubia sin reñir.

Su prometida volvió a encararlo, dispuesta a iniciar otra discusión, y lo hubiera hecho a no ser por el niño recién llegado que comenzó a exclamar:

ー ¡Díganme que no es mentira! ¡He estado esperando una oportunidad como ésta toda mi vida!ー dijo dándose la vueltaー ¡Déjenme limpiar esto! ¡Por fis! ¡Con lo que me paguen por fin podré comprar la figura tamaño natural de Ultra Lord con chapaduras de oro que siempre he deseado.

ー Por mi has lo que quieras, "Sheen"ーdijo la rubia cruzándose de brazosー Ya he visto y he escuchado suficiente. Y si me disculpan esperaré en el auto hasta que este remedo de mini contador se decida a llevarnos a nuestro nuevo hogar.

El par de niños y el banquero observaron a rubia bajar la pequeña colina sobre la que alguna vez se había alzado la ostentosa mansión Neutrón - Vortex, y al llegar al auto estacionado del banquero Whezer se agachó sobre la parte baja del auto, donde rápidamente encontró una brillante copia de la llave.

ー ¿Cómo supo mi nombre?.ーcuestionó Sheen, que justo en ese momento se rascaba el pecho donde estaba un gafete con su nombre.

ー¿Pero como supo donde guardo la llave de repuesto de mi auto?ー preguntó el banquero rascándose la cabeza.

ー Sólo esta presumiendoー dijo el castaño cruzándose de brazos y comenzado a caminar en dirección al auto.

* * *

Es así como los nuevos huérfanos de las familias Neutrón – Vortex, el contador con aspecto de niño de diez años y el limpia chimeneas, se dirigieron por el camino del pueblo de Nom en busca de un nuevo hogar para la joven pareja de prometidos.

El auto avanzaba por un camino de casas con paredes de ladrillos y árboles de hojas cafés

ー ¿A dónde vamos?ー preguntó el niño llenó de hollín, sentado en medio de la pareja de futuros esposos.

ー Como menores de edad los huérfanos de los matrimonios Neutrón - Vortex no pueden reclamar las riquezas del premio de la lotería con las que pagaban sus ostentosas vidas. Por ello los llevo a un hogar adoptivoー comenzó a decir Carl.

ー Eso es fácil de deducir, incluso sin ser muy inteligenteー dijo el castaño sacándole la lengua a la rubia.

ー Espera a escuchar lo que vieneー dijo la rubia aún cruzada de brazosー Por su tono de voz es evidente que hay algo más.

ー Si, así es niñaー admitió Carl mirando por el espejo retrovisorー No pueden tener nada del dinero ahora, pero incluso cuando sean mayores no podrán reclamar nada. Así háganse a la idea.

ー ¡¿Qué?! ー gritó Jimmy.

ー A menos... ー continuó Carl ajustándose los anteojos.

ー¡Déjame ver eso! ー exigió la rubia al tiempo que le arrebataba una hoja de papel al banquero, demasiado cansada de sus defectos de lectura por miopía.

La niña leyó rápidamente y con el rostro consternado apenas notó cuando el genio le arrebató la hoja de las manos.

ー¡¿Si queremos la fortuna tendremos que casarnos cuando cumplamos dieciséis?!ー gritó Jimmy.

ー Eso es porque el premio está a nombre de la familia congregada Neutrón – Vortex. Cuando sus padres estaban vivos se cumplían los estatutos de matrimonio de ambas parejas, pero como niños huérfanos no son una familia en el sentido legal. También, los plazos para hacer un reclamo por el premio se terminan en seis años.

ー¿Pero siquiera es legal casarse a los dieciséis?ー cuestionó Jimmy.

ー En algunos Estados y con el consentimiento del tutorー señaló rápidamente Sheen.

ー ¡Esto es anticonstitucional! ー se quejó el genio con el ceño fruncidoー ¡Exijo ver a un abogado!

ー ¡No pienso casarme con él!ー reaccionó con más horror Cindyー ¡Yo también quiero un abogado!

ー ¿De verdad?ー cuestionó Sheenー Pues yo soy abogado en mis tiempos libres.

En un segundo Sheen mostró su diploma de derecho con mención honorífica enmarcado . Los niños y el banquero lo observaron con espasmo e incredulidad.

ー ¿Qué? Soy bueno memorizando cosas y papá me obligo a leer la constitución cuando llegamos a este país ー se justificó el niño lleno de hollín y cruzándose de brazos con algo de rencor por ser juzgado a base de su apariencia.

ー ¡El es mío!ー gritaron ambos niños tirando del limpia chimeneas por ambos lados.

ー No, no. En el papel se me menciona que los lineamientos son irrevocable. Ni el mejor abogado podría encontrar un hueco legalー se jactó el banquero con una pequeña risa nasalー Los conozco desde que manejo los negocios de sus padres y es seguro que ustedes nunca se llevarán lo suficientemente bien como para casarse.

― Eso es seguroー sentenció Jimmy.

ーPrimero muertaー apoyó Cindyー Aunque no significa que este de acuerdo.

ー Bien. Ya estamos en el que será su nuevo hogarー anunció Carl deteniendo la marcha del auto.

Jimmy aún lucía enfadado al salir del auto, pero su expresión cambió rápidamente al pisar la acera de la calle.

ー Hola, Qué tal. Mi nombre es Betty Quinland. Es un gusto conocerlosー dijo la sonriente adolecente mientras estiraba la mano hacia Jimmy.

El genio quedó embobado por unos segundos sin despegar la vista de la joven mientras comenzaba a poner en marcha su imaginación. Su pequeña ensoñación terminó cuando fue pisado en el pie con fuerza.

ー ¡Despierta! Todos los demás están esperando ー gritó Cindy muy cerca de su oído.

Con profunda decepción el genio observó al limpiador de chimeneas y al contador dirigiéndose a la casa de a lado que tenía una extraña fechada metálica. Rápidamente volvió su vista al amable rostro de Betty Quinland esperando que ella le señalara el error.

ー Escuche lo que le paso a su mansión y lamento lo de sus padres, pero espero que se sientan cómodos en su nuevo hogarー dijo sonriente la castaña mientras habría el portón de su jardín donde había un arcoíris en los rociadores de céspedー Vengan a visitarme cuando quieran. Tengo una bonita colección de los libros de Lemoney Stiker, que nadie quiere leer.

ー Vengan a visitarme cuando quieranー imitó Cindy cuando se encaminaron juntos a la casa de a lado.

ー Si fueras la mitad de amable de lo que ella fue, podría considerar casarme contigo, aunque fuera sólo por la herencia de nuestros padres. Pero es claro que nunca dejaras de ser dependiente de los comentarios sarcástico ー dijo Jimmy y vio con orgullo cuando la rubia lo miró con el ceño fruncido y apuntó de decir algo ofensivo.

ー De nuevo discutiendo, ¿No? ー dijo con desaprobación Carl frente a la puerta ー Si. Definitivamente nunca verán nada de esos millones.

Jimmy y Cindy se cruzaron de brazos y miraron en sentidos opuestos.

ー Oye, gordo. ¿De cuanto estamos hablando?ー cuestionó Sheen.

El pelirrojo miró a ambos lados y se inclinó hacia él para susurrarle con poca discreción profesional. Sin percatarse de ello un ojo rojo espiaba por la perilla dentro de la casa.

El limpiador de chimeneas dejó escapar un silbido audible.

ー Vaya. De ser así yo me casaría hasta con un oso salvaje.

ー Hasta un oso salvaje..ー empezó a hacer un comparativo Jimmy, hasta que la niña lo pisó fuertemente en el otro pie.

ー Estoy segura que no queremos hacer esperar al que será nuestro nuevo tutorー se adelantó Cindy, sin importarle los saltos con un pie que había comenzado a dar Jimmy.

Carl tocó la puerta. Todos esperaron mientras una serie de cerraduras eran retiradas y la puerta se abría.

ー ¿Si?ー preguntó el ser verde con traje robótico dorado flotando frente a ellos.

A pesar de ese hecho, pretendía bastante naturalidad.

ー ¡Es un extraterrestre!ー gritó Jimmy señalándolo. Al instante recibió una palmada en la mano por parte del banquero.

ー No es de buena educación señalar a las personas, Jimmyー argumentó Carl como correctivo.

ー ¡Pero él no es una persona! ¡Es un alíen! ¡Está ahí! ¡Mírenlo!ー continuó Jimmy, sin entender por que nadie más se inmutaba.

ー Tiene que disculparlo, rey Gubbot. Aún está muy afectado por lo que pasóー dijo Carl mientras estrechaba la mano del ser en la puerta.

ー Es natural. Cualquiera que acaba de perderlo todo comienza a distorsionar su realidad para compensar las cosas de alguna manera y distraer su atención de la pérdida ー continuó el ser de tonalidad verdosaー Tú debes ser Jimmy Neutrón, ¿no es así? Te he estado esperando.

Jimmy tuvo un leve escalofrío cuando el alíen fijo sus ojos rojos en él y se giró a mirar a Cindy, esperando encontrar una deducción inteligente. Sin embargo, parecía demasiado concentrada en observar la nada interesante puerta de la casa. Eso lo hizo enfadar por alguna razón y lo distrajo del ser frente a él .

ー Bien, los dejó a su cuidado, Rey Gubbot. Yo regresare pronto para ver como van las cosasー comenzó a decir Carl, mientras la pareja de niños entraba a la casa y el Rey Gobbut entrecerraba la puerta.

Un pie detuvo la puerta antes de cerrarse.

ー¿Si?ー preguntó el rey reabriendo la puerta.

ー ¡Hola! ¿Necesita que limpie su chimenea?ー preguntó Sheen haciéndose paso dentro de la casa, bajo el desconcierto del ser.

ー Nosotros no tenemos chimeneaー se quejó él.

ー No mienta. Vi humo negro saliendo de la parte de atrás hace un momentoー insistió el niño con ropas llenas de ceniza.

ー¿Ah, si? Bueno, parece que no puedo engañarlo. Es sólo que no me gustan los extraños en mi casa, pero usted parece honesto. Pase por aquí ー dijo el Rey Gubbot terminando de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora.**

Como tenía algún tiempo sin subir actualizaciones decidí compartir una vieja historia que llevaba meses en mi ordenador. Sólo el tiempo dirá si hay una continuación.

Disfruto recibir todos sus comentarios, así que no duden en escribir.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
